


untitled Murder Mystery™

by mermaybelle



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Murder Mystery, characters are dead at the start so i didnt include them in the character tags, this wasnt gonna be based off of danganronpa but then it was, wow its another story about homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaybelle/pseuds/mermaybelle
Summary: people die, get ready





	untitled Murder Mystery™

Eventually, it got to the point that Vriska couldn't see what she was writing.  
"Can you still see?"  
"Yeah."  
"You sure?"  
"Yes."  
A few minutes passed, and Terezi groaned. "I think it's happening again."  
"You can go home."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. I'll be fine."  
"Can you walk?"  
Vriska paused. "Come back and get me."  
"Alright. Stay here." Terezi ran off.   
And after only a few seconds of her being gone, Vriska froze up.   
"Fuck. I can't move." Her hand stopped moving her pen, and she sat there, completely still, except for her breathing and blinking. "I didn't--" She brought her voice to a scream. "I didn't want this to happen! Terezi! Terezi!!" Vriska was crying. "Why did it get to this point!?"   
Terezi could hear Vriska screaming, but she didn't want to throw up on the streets. _What, 30 seconds? We're getting to a record here._  
And it was either that they didn't hear her, or they decided not to help her, because no one even stepped out of their houses, let alone help Vriska. Eventually, Terezi came and brought her to her own house, but told her they would go to the hospital the next morning.  
And so they did.  
Vriska was put into a hospital bed, and after spending a few hours at the hospital, Terezi drove home.  
But what she saw was, unpleasant, to say the least.  
The main thing was her house appeared to be robbed. All of her furniture, including her TV, except a single chair. Most of her food. All of her musical instruments, except her piano and her drumset, which made sense. They were big. Both her bathroom and her bedroom doors were locked, but Terezi decided to open the bedroom door first. She ran downstairs and grabbed the keys, unlocked the door, and saw something even more disturbing than the rest of her house.  
First of all, nearly everything was gone in the room, except her bed, the dresser her other TV used to stand on, a few pieces of clothing, and a laundry hamper. Inside of the hamper was a dead body which appeared to be sawed in half, and then decapitated by the same chainsaw, though a chainsaw was nowhere to be seen. And in the bed was someone sleeping. They were covered in blood.   
Terezi slowly backed out of the room and unlocked the bathroom. In there, a body lay in the bathtub killed the same way as the one in the bedroom. It was floating in steaming water.   
And that was all Terezi remembered before she awoke in a small dark room.  
She was surrounded by a few other people, including the person who was sleeping in her bed. A girl walked up to her. "Hey, you're awake. Are you okay?"  
"Yeah? Why?"  
"That was... a lot of vomit." said the girl from Terezi's bed.  
"Oh. Is that where I passed out?" Terezi looked at the people there. "...I would've been fine alone."  
"You weren't breathing a lot." another one said.  
"...Where's Vriska?"  
"You know--" " _Shh_!"   
"She died a long time ago--" " _SHHHHH_!!"  
"She... what?"  
"Nothing!" said the only familiar one. "I guess we should introduce ourselves... I'm Kanaya Maryam. Nice to meet you-- though we have met before." Terezi nodded.  
"Wait, you've met before? Where?"   
"We can discuss that after we introduce ourselves."  
"Oh. Well, I'm Tavros."   
"Feferi."  
"I'm Gamzee."  
"I'm... Equius."  
"And I'm Sollux."  
"Eridan."  
"I'm Karkat." He paused. "Nice to meet you."  
"You too." Terezi looked at Kanaya. "So we've met before, yeah?"  
"Yes." said Kanaya. "It was when... when _they_ were murdered." They all slowly looked down for a few minutes, until Terezi yelled "Ow!"  
Karkat looked up first. "What's wrong?'  
"My... my... what? I... can't see."  
Feferi quickly held up her fingers. "How many fingers am I holding up?"  
"Four. It's only one eye. Augh--it really hurts..."  
Tavros looked at Kanaya. "Should... should we take her somewhere?"  
"To a doctor, yes. Can you walk?"  
"Yeah, I can--" But when Terezi tried to get up, her legs didn't move. "Wait. I can... I can see, but I can't move. I can't move." She started panicking. "I can't fucking move!" She was yelling. "HELP!"  
"You can see again?" Feferi said.  
"No, I meant I could see enough to--OW!--walk. Fuck, this hurts."  
"Alright, we gotta carry her? Who's helpin' Equius?"said Eridan.   
"I can do it myself." Equius stepped forward and started picking Terezi up. "Is this okay?"  
"Yes, just--ahh!--help me! I need to see her!"  
"Who?" Terezi was fully in Equius's arms. They started to walk out of the room.  
"Vris--Oh shit, I need a bathroom!"  
"What's going on?" Terezi liked Karkat. He seemed to care about her.  
"Do you want me to puke on you?"  
Karkat angrily eyed Equius. "Take her to a goddamn bathroom." He sounded angry, too.   
Terezi was moaning in pain. "Please--this hurts, so much, fuuuuckk..." It took Equius a second to realize what he was supposed to do, even though Karkat was very clear. _Ugh, I've not been acting the same since she's been gone._  
"Fucking go!" Karkat pushed Equius back into the room to take Terezi to the bathroom.  
"Alright, it's coming! I'm--I'm--"   
Equius didn't get Terezi to the bathroom in time.  
"Alright, hurry up, we need to get her to the fucking hospital!" Karkat was nearly yelling. "Come on, Equius."  
"I'll drive!" Feferi yelled as they got outside.   
"V-Vriska? Ahaha...is that you?" Terezi's voice was very quiet. She was nearly passed out.  
"Holy shit, is it gonna get crowded." said Eridan as they got in the car.   
"Eridan, she's going to fucking die!" Karkat yelled.  
Terezi laughed. "I'm... already... dead..."   
"She's not breathing!" Equius yelled.   
"Buckle up!" Feferi yelled. She was getting Terezi to a hospital as quick as she could.  
"Lemme see her," said Karkat as he leaned over and looked at Terezi's nearly lifeless body. He was wondering whether to try CPR or not, because her mouth still had some vomit on it. _I mean, I could... what's that called? Fuckin', push her chest?_ Without anymore thinking, he found his hands on her chest.   
Though she didn't wake up by the time they got to the hospital.


End file.
